


你，杰森陶德

by BinRock



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: 哥谭又热又闷的街道上起风了。





	你，杰森陶德

楼顶的风声让他出了神。几分钟后他才警惕又恼火地眨眨胀痛的眼，不由地回想起来，一星期以前他像这样在安全屋的床上回过神时，立即被告知稻草人已经由警察送往阿卡姆报道。他用右手拢拢夹克，将屏幕上的监控画面从猫女和毒藤的牌局切换到这位时下的焦点人物，只要稍加观察就能发现，那人甚至还在无意识地浑身发抖。我们让他自食其果了，当时安全屋里那个声音说。

他咂了下嘴，站起身来，从楼顶俯瞰下面灯光昏黄的庭院。树木蒙着灰，懒散地摇晃，枯叶打着旋掉在地上，不声不响。那句话也开始在他脑子里打转，他把监控画面再次切换，到了泥面人的房间，庞然大物此时乖乖仰躺在那狭小的卧铺里。泥面人躺着，他脚下这座建筑也躺着，躺在哥谭的一角，像条肥胖的蛆虫。那个声音又在他脑中响了一下。

等泥面人翻过身趴下，他彻底觉得烦了，伸手拔出枪，正要拉套筒，眼梢却瞥见有人已经站到了他身边。

“有必要吗？”夜翼问。

“很有必要。”他说。

“我夜巡完凑巧查看了一眼你的位置。”

“我也凑巧准备请你把屁股挪挪地方。”

“你让红罗宾帮了你？”

“一点小事，”他把枪放回去，“毕竟他没法来站岗。”

“站岗？你在这里呆了多少个晚上？”

“也不是很久，”他心不在焉地回答，一边计算着甩掉夜翼回安全屋的路线一边继续切换监控画面，这时夜翼的脑袋毫不介意地凑上来，猫女和毒藤又玩完四局了，从她们脸上的白条就可以知道。

“我以为我们商量过——”

“噢，是吗？”

“你应该放松一下。”

“我正在，”他盯着屏幕，顿了顿，哈莉在做瑜伽，双面人正让硬币在指间蹦跃，“他们在。”

“你还在担心稻草人。”

“你看我像？”

他们一齐沉默。画面切到了一间异常窄小阴暗的房间，里面的人穿着拘束服，坐在画面中央，低着头，留给他们一头肮脏的绿发。

他确实不是为稻草人而来。

风已经停了，夏夜闷热的空气开始歪扭卷曲。他屏息了好一会，才匆匆把画面又切走。

“我没打算。”他说。

“我知道。”

他转头瞧夜翼，遇上了后者的目光——那一刻他立马就后悔了。他看出来了，夜翼也看出来了，他们谁也不相信谁。

他往边上挪了一步，忍不住又切回去看了一眼，有什么不对，他说不出。夜翼低着头站在那，欲言又止。气氛越来越紧张，和当初在安全屋时如出一辙。他再次切回画面，双面人的硬币那时还在空中闪着寒光，那头绿发的轻微颤动总算被他的眼睛捕捉。这人和稻草人一样在发抖。

“听着，我们还是得谈谈，”夜翼重新靠了过来，他伸手拦住他，突然意识到，屏幕上的人并非在发抖，而夜翼也没有放弃，“我知道你不想谈，没有人愿意多谈——”

他彻底明白过来，那人正在低着头轻声地咯咯发笑。夜翼的头又凑过来了，他走神时不慎切到哈莉的画面，还来不及反应，另一只手已经帮他代劳。

那张占满了屏幕的惨白的脸带着几乎咧到鬓角的残酷笑容透过屏幕望着他们。

他再次听见大风呼啸。眼前的事物蓦地飞旋起来，知觉也被掏空，等他下次挤着胀痛的眼睛努力想要看清东西时，夜翼惊恐的表情映入眼帘。他吊在半空，风穿过他，夜翼竭尽全力抓着他。

于是这回他不用回想了，一切又将重演一遍：他躺在安全屋的床上，眯着眼，头脑昏沉，呼吸深长而微弱，燥热和冰冷交替着在他身体里横冲直撞，夜翼站在他面前，不安地注视着他，也许说了什么，他没听见，或者听不清。

他不打算去思索夜翼究竟是怎么把他带回来的，也顺理成章地不用再道谢。他也不想去琢磨红头罩被小丑吓软腿险些摔成肉泥的既成事实。噢，他的头罩正放在床脚旁边的柜子上，他盯紧了它，集中精力去研究上面的磨痕，那左额上甚至还留着个凹坑……

“你真的可能会掉下去。”夜翼依然开口了，话里夹着分怒意。

他还在盯着那头罩，开始合计多久去把它修补一下。

“我们说好了十天。至少十天。”夜翼强调，“可你现在连家都懒得回。”

夜翼在说“家”。他古怪地拧了下眉毛，没有挪动视线。现在他感觉好一点了。

“下一次我会告诉他。你知道蝙蝠侠通常看护病人的方式——”

“不。”他艰难地咕哝了一声，打断了夜翼的话。尽管这会让他看起来像个害怕家长的小孩，他也必须这么干，他不想再听更多的蝙蝠和蝙蝠腔的说辞了。有那么一会他甚至怀疑夜翼是不是故意这么做，这挺难说，那人常常行动遵从自觉。他倒确实想起了一些他小时候，他还穿着花哨的制服、身子抽条却没长够肉的时候，那时他会在和蝙蝠侠意见相左时抬高嗓门据理力争，他几乎没赢过，没有人赢过蝙蝠侠，他最后只会抱着双臂倚在蝙蝠洞的栏杆上，说一声“好吧，对不起”，心理上作出退步。那时他还不顾忌着退步，他认为自己伸手依然能抓住他们。

不过世事难料，现在他没有道谢，更不会道歉，哪怕只是夜翼在这里。他费劲地撇过头去望着他，夜翼就在那，触手可及，但他知道，夜翼只是个象征。夜翼只是通常负责来给他传话的那个，通常和他一起夜巡那个，通常在蝙蝠洞的会议中坐得离他最近的那个。夜翼从来不是动机单纯地找上门来。夜翼背后的东西使他头痛，至于迪克·格雷森本人，他便不怎么想了。

夜翼的神情已经温和了下来，目光中似乎真的出现了些怜悯，这让他更加不耐烦了。他还没力气动，只能这么徒劳地看着对方。

“就听我的，好吗？”夜翼说，声音不再强硬了，“告诉我一星期前那天晚上到底发生了什么事？你中了稻草人的恐惧毒气后看到了什么吗？”

他一言不发。这倒不只是因为开口费劲。说出事实很容易，但事实不能助长信任，也不能促使人们相互理解。事实太过模糊，难以掌控。在哥谭，事实和真理是两码事。人人自食其果，那才是哥谭的真理。

“……是听，”他咬牙支起半截身子坐起来，没去看夜翼，“是听到。我听到一连串的笑声。”

 

 

杰森·陶德在上星期介入一起毒品交易时遭遇了意外。那间废弃仓库杂物众多，烟尘四起，两个混混在混战中躲了起来，等他制服敌手准备清理现场时，两发烟雾弹从他背后袭来——他起初以为那是烟雾弹。实际情况比他预测的更加严峻，那不明气体甚至破坏了头罩的防护直往里钻，接着他感到眼球发胀，几乎要跳出眼眶，四肢和脖颈上的血管在跳动，口渴感侵蚀他的喉咙。此时他还勉强保持着镇定，自若地呼叫了支援，清晰认识到这是他们的老朋友稻草人的把戏，而现在他体验到的没准还是最新实验成果。他闭上眼，准备迎接接下来荒诞不经的幻觉，无数次地在心底告诉自己坚持，坚持，只要两分钟，随便哪一只蝙蝠就会从窗户飞进来了。

两分钟很快过去了。没有蝙蝠赶到了这。也没有幻觉。他缓慢地睁开眼，四下除了飞扬的尘土和晕厥的混混，只剩一片死寂。

他有些无所适从。正当他准备再呼叫一次时，空气中似乎窜过了一个微弱的声音。他循声望去，只看见从窗口投进来的月光。突然，那声音又从完全相反的方向溜过了。那声音听起来遥远又混沌，但在逐渐靠近，漫长的等待后，杰森听清了它，那是一阵狂喜却渗人的笑声。

他疾步走出仓库，不管不顾地射出钩锁，以最快速度摔进了最近安全屋的窗户。夜翼找到他时，他正精疲力竭地横躺在床上，闭着眼抿紧了嘴，那剧烈的笑声已经灌满了他的耳朵，夜翼叫不应他。

在他神志不清的期间也许有其他人来见过他，他的记忆里残存着一些印象，可他谁也认不出，等他总算摆脱幻听时，只有夜翼一个人在那里。他们对视着，夜翼给他简要地报告当晚的后续情况，然后他们就陷入沉默。他们就这么对视着。

他按照以往的经验清理了身上可能残留的毒素（蝙蝠侠一定来采集过样本了），本以为事情就此告一段落，可接下来的时间里，那阵狂笑多次不期而至。他并没有再上报这意外情况，只干脆地答应了夜翼十天安心修养的要求，但夜翼本就不该过分相信红头罩。所以，他们在阿卡姆的屋顶尴尬地会面了。

夜翼听到的是实话。不过是连续几个晚上，他蹲在那同一个位置，无言地把监控录像翻来覆去地看。偶尔，他在小丑的房间画面停住动作，开始低头沉思。这么做无可厚非，但凡对哥谭稍有了解的公民，听到那声音都会不约而同地联想起这号人物。小丑向来是社会热点，而他不过囿于旧事，不常主动提起罢了。他和其他人都在试着淡忘那些不愉快，可如今现实提醒他，杰森·陶德的人生在十五岁时打了个结，他越往前去，只会把这个结拉得更死。

只有小丑才能发出这样的笑声，他想。小丑有时也是个象征。只要世界存在一天，小丑便永垂不朽。杀掉这个绿发白脸的恶魔看起来便没那么关键了。他以为自己已经从撬棍的噩梦里爬了出来，撬棍变成了他嘴上的俏皮话，可笑声依然环绕着他。他还有可能在害怕什么？

“你害怕他吗？”他问夜翼。夜翼沉吟片刻，叹了口气。

“我想是怕的吧。”夜翼说。

“怕哪点？”

“他拿着小刀一摇一摆朝我走来的时候。”

杰森怪笑了一下。他不怕死亡。

“都是我十二岁的事了，”可是夜翼补充道，“现在我对他更加愤怒。还有些时候，我也有点厌倦了。”

 

 

十天期限已过，蝙蝠侠也没再联系他，这一来意味着他可以继续自由活动，二来意味着稻草人搞出了大麻烦。提姆上回进蝙蝠洞去汇报情报时，守在控制台前看分析数据的还是一身正装的布鲁斯·韦恩。他在屋顶之上追踪目标时，总是忍不住想象一下那个难得的画面。

一个抬着货物的恶棍招摇地吹起口哨，身旁的同伙嬉笑着骂了他两句。杰森蹲在拐角处的屋顶上，静静等待他们转过身来。他依然倾向于同自己的队友合作，但必须承认，小红就是他妈的不可思议。只要再过一会，他就能知道这些被不知名人士接手的稻草人产品究竟流向何处去。难道真的有人会把它们当笑气来吸？

抬货的恶棍走到了他前面去，他站起来正要跟上，突然瞧见街对面楼顶上一个伫立的深蓝色身影。他们几乎同时注意到了对方。杰森竭力忍住没翻起白眼，目光落回自己的目标上，郁郁不乐地迈出步子。

那个身影也动了起来。是的，蝙蝠侠不可能光坐在洞穴里埋头研究，他们当然也要监视外部不断变换的一切。可现在他并没有给蝙蝠当跑腿，他只是红头罩，哥谭黑夜里的一个怪影，在十天乏味的休养后亟需享受一段独处时光。于是他不去理会对面的人，连看也不曾看上一眼，强迫自己专心做眼前的事。街道又在新的路口延伸开来，他和那人一起借助钩索在屋顶飞翔，离得却越来越远。

他一路追踪到港口，侦查完附近的情况便守在了临河建筑物的屋顶上。那一行人在等待交易方的到来，吹口哨的恶棍也安静了。抬眼望去，那人也找到了合适的观察点。他原以为自己会被强行要求搭个伙，结果他们似乎心照不宣地保持了距离。这感觉比他想得要好。离远一些，那人背后的一切都会化入夜色。那人看起来会更真实。

地面上传来动静。他再度警惕起来，发现一旁的街上有群人正向那团伙靠拢。在拿起望眼镜看清的那个瞬间，他拖着声音骂了一句。不，甚至不需要望远镜，他也知道那是一群小孩，绝不会比他做罗宾的时候更大。他们个子不小，却太瘦削了。守着货物的人注意到了他们，愉快的哨声再度在他耳边响起。

暴怒在他的血管里翻腾。他从屋顶上冲下去的时候听见那群孩子惊叫着奔逃。毒贩开始叫骂。枪声震耳欲聋。在他扭断第三个人的胳膊时他发誓一定要和稻草人算笔账。那群小孩知道他们要买的是什么玩意吗？他们看起来过得也不比他的童年更舒适。他们为什么要为这个花钱？他们为什么想要恐惧？

“你是带队的，是吧？”他正站在港口边缘抓着一个人的领子，作势要放手让他掉下去，其余的同伙早已人事不省，“我以前也专职干过这行，老弟，我猜你们也听过我的名字。你们知道当初我有一条规矩是什么吗？”

“他们要买我们就卖！”那个恶棍叫道。

“谁给你们的这批货？”

“我不知道！”

杰森盯着那个恶棍的眼睛。见鬼，他好像不怕他。他沉默了一会。

“我不会把你扔下去。”

恶棍睁大眼睛瞪着他。

“你一定知道红头罩的传说——人们说红头罩其实就是当年的小丑。现在你猜猜看，小丑这时一般都会怎么做？”

“稻草人！他妈的！稻草人！”恶棍慌乱地大喊，“你别乱来！”

“他不是正呆在疯人院里面吗！？”

“天知道！你们被骗了！”

他想起了那个坐在囚室里瑟瑟发抖的身影，暗自在心底又骂了一声。

“好。我不会放手的。”他单手攥紧了那人的衣领，匕首已经从另一只袖口里滑到了手中，“我说到做到。”

“红头罩！”一个声音急切地喊道。

他愣了一下，手里的动作迟钝了片刻，在恶棍发疯地挥舞着双臂企图阻拦时，那把匕首无意中扎穿了那人的手掌。

惨叫回荡在空寂的港口。他咂了下嘴，不留情地迅速把匕首抽了出来，转身把恶棍摔在了地上。他看向那个几乎快遗忘了的人。啊，他受伤了，杰森想，刚才他一定也加入了战斗。他对什么都不会袖手旁观。

“这样就行，好了吧？”他冲那人举起双手，别扭地笑笑，可他戴着头罩，那人看不见。滴着血的匕首还被抓在他手里。

不用那人开口，他便主动跟着他回去找了蝙蝠侠。他们到那时，布鲁斯依然还穿着西装。杰森发现他外套肩膀上的口红印都要掉干净了。蝙蝠崽和提姆守在他旁边，杰森看向阿尔弗雷德，后者也只是无言地摇头。夜翼在汇报刚才的情况，布鲁斯一只臂肘支在扶手上，撑着脸，安静地听着。杰森望着他身后的大屏幕，知道这毫无必要。他们一定都看见刚才发生什么了。

接着他们一如往常地坐下来讨论——除了杰森。他靠在栏杆上，像他小时候那样，站得离那桌人远远的。他不禁怀念起不久以前在阿卡姆屋顶上吹着风的日子，他在那想着别的事，想着自己的事，什么救世主，什么希望，什么蝙蝠侠*，都去他妈的。可他依旧竖起耳朵仔细听着他们说话。对新型毒素的分析结果已经出来了，比起过去的版本，稻草人的最新成果在等同剂量下能起到的精神影响效果翻了好几倍。而远在杰森中招之前，把这种毒气卖给吸毒者的交易已经进行了至少两个月。

“所以他在把那些人当他的小白鼠。”夜翼说。

“什么人会想吸那种东西？”达米安诧异地问。

“难说。也许比起其他药，恐惧能给他们更多的东西。”提姆耸耸肩。

他嗤了声。他还在想刚才的情形，那些谨慎地走来的孩子，吹着口哨的恶棍，短暂却不太爽快的战斗，被他扎穿了手掌的人……那人是不是就是那个吹口哨的？他记不清了。他想着那把匕首。

待他回过神，蝙蝠们齐齐地望着他。布鲁斯和他面对着面。

“我知道，但那是群孩子。”他说。

没人回答。

“没人会在那时候不生气。我下手是更重了。”

依然无声。

“好吧，对不起。”他不耐烦了。

“你和迪克完成了任务，杰森。”布鲁斯说，“我们通知了戈登。提姆会继续去调查稻草人的下落。”

“我以为我在自由活动。”

“你也可以这么想。”

四个人的视线依然集中在他身上。他的脑海里还映着那把匕首的样子。血从那人手掌上沿着匕首掉下来，月亮出来了，鲜血、匕首和河水都在发光。他们一定都在想这把匕首。

布鲁斯穿着西装坐在那的样子忽然让他想到，他们确实始终离得这么远。对于布鲁斯·韦恩来说，他是法律上的一道阴霾，对于蝙蝠侠来说，他是原则上的一条裂缝。他们不去碰，不去谈，希望这样达成最优解。但这不是事实。事实无法使人类相通。

杰森·陶德也可能是一个象征。

一个想法忽然在他头脑里闪过。冷气冲上了他的后背。在他开口出声以前，那阵熟悉的声音又涌了上来，它近在咫尺，仿佛就是从面前的人们口中发出的——

他倒了下去。他迷迷糊糊地感觉到有人在拍他的脸。他一定被抬了起来。那笑声也许不是小丑的，因此它才对他紧追不舍。恐惧唤醒的是更深层、更痛苦的东西。他这回真的中了大奖，他迷糊地想。

这回他是在韦恩庄园里自己的房间醒过来的。他一直不喜欢那床垫，躺上去就像陷进了泥潭。夜翼不出意料地又站在床尾，连制服都没来得及去换。他抬起手臂，遮住自己的眼睛。

“是我们疏忽了，”夜翼说，声音听起来有些迟疑，“你和毒气接触的时间太长，毒素肯定侵入了你的肺脏。它给你的影响不是那些卖出去的剂量能比的。”

“幸运儿说的就是我。”

“你应该再休息一段时间。”

“我不想休息。”

“你需要。”

“我不需要。”他说，“我不是因为受了什么东西影响才那么做。那阵笑声永远都要跟着我，你明白吗？”

夜翼没说话。夜翼无法理解，他也不该试着去和夜翼沟通。他不明白自己为什么突然这么天真。窗外的阳光变得刺眼了。

“你被毒气攻击过吗？”他闭着眼问。

“当然。”意料之中的回答。

“你又见到过什么？”

“马戏团。”夜翼顿了顿，“枪声。爆炸。小丑。高空中我没接住一个孩子。太多了……我结了婚却失业。布鲁斯对我失去信任。还有你。”

夜翼对他笑了一下。“我被你吓坏了。”

 

韦恩庄园不宜久留。隔天他就趁夜骑着自己的摩托走了，此后没人再来烦他。他自己倒是联系过一次提姆，打听稻草人的消息，也没得到实质性的回答。他以前从不怀疑提姆撒谎。虽然很难承认，但他愿意对其他罗宾抱有信任。

他独个搅黄了几次毒品交易，又和法外成员去了趟外星，顺带帮人走私了点货抽些分成。碰上一两天小假，他不过坐在自己屋子里看本果戈里。这才是他红头罩的生活，随心所愿，在黑夜里挥动活人没有的大拳头，做他认为正确的事，偶尔停下来，转头对他身后那些目瞪口呆的人问：“你要干什么？”*

只不过他知道，在他看不见的地方，有双眼睛，沉静、安定，几乎不带感情地看着他。每当他想起那双眼睛，笑声便从四面一拥而上。

其实他并不希望事情变成这样，但他也不希望事情变得比原来更好。他希望他们可以理解，但又不想他们理解。他早就不能伸手抓住他们了，但他也不再想了。他习惯了。

他在自己的房间里研究搜集而来的有关稻草人的情报，联系他的线人，保养他的枪。稻草人依然不见踪影，恐惧毒气却在广泛实践的催化下持续进化。他想起自己刚回哥谭时，这个怪人邀请自己共事，“恐惧能成就更伟大的哥谭”，那个人夸夸其词，而他只是心不在焉地给他来了一枪。现在，稻草人好像真的在向自己的宏图伟业迈步，没人料到有那么多家伙喜欢恐惧。

在犯罪巷里他曾忍无可忍地收拾了一个正在享受恐惧毒气的瘾君子，他把那人踹翻在地，又提起来往墙上撞去，可那人始终发出一阵时断时续、神经质的笑声。这给他疯长的愤怒又加了一把养料。

“你知道自己在干什么吗？”他瞪着那人，质问道。

“‘我知道我在干’……我当然知道。我知道，”那人嘿嘿笑着说，“你觉得我嗑高了？不，不，我现在很清醒……我从没这么清醒过。”

“听听你自己说的话吧。”

“说真的你也该来试一试……这是种全新的体验。”那人把抬手把气瓶递到他面前，就像酒鬼递来酒瓶一样，“我看到我的老婆孩子，我发怒的上司，我被车撞死的两条狗……我平常从来不想。现在我想了。我觉得害怕。我觉得痛苦。”

“你还在笑。”

“因为我清醒了！”那人笑着喊道，“我在想，我有感觉了……这比平常做猪猡的感觉好多了。”

“噢，那你现在想到什么？”

“我在想你在干什么，”那人说。“你把我摁到墙上，企图吓唬我，让我又变成猪猡……可是你猜怎么着？……我不怕了！我不怕你。你以为恐惧很好使……”那人眯起眼睛，“你就像那只大蝙蝠。”

他重又把那人猛甩到地面上，转身走掉。提姆说的对，恐惧带给他们更多的东西。这倒是像稻草人能创造的产物，他想，稻草人要是弃暗投明开设哲学讲堂，说不定能赚得比现在多一倍。

他厌烦那些只会拿牙疼举例的哲学家的演讲稿，他的生活不合常规，漏洞百出，比起他所见过的一切，他傲慢地觉得他们轻浮。那个人也就着自己瓶子里不过五十毫升的气体对恐惧高谈阔论，明明在恐惧中逃避问题，却还要认为恐惧一文不值。轻浮才该被人恐惧。

而他呢？他的问题呢？他故意忽略它，什么也没做。当他又发作的时候，他要么躲在天台的阴影里等那声音消停，要么在自己家里用冷水冲头，然后一头闷进床里。他也只有那时才开始想它。

直到有天晚上，一阵警笛声从安全屋的窗外划过，他才从耳机里听见了那个久违的声音。“红头罩，这里是夜翼。蝙蝠侠在和稻草人对峙，我这边也遇到点麻烦。我希望你去支援他。”

他们还是抢先了一步。没人赢过蝙蝠侠。

“你(you)愿意和我聊聊了？”他带上头罩，跳上安全梯的时候问道。

“现在这不是重点，好吗？”夜翼那边传来打斗声，“我们现在需要你。其他事我们可以等会再谈。我现在没什么空。”

夜翼显然理解错了他的话，但那确实不是重点。他骑上了自己的摩托，向着夜翼发给他的坐标疾驶而去。

哥谭又热又闷的街道上起风了。大风拍打在他的身上，他听见它穿过两旁的树木，在枝叶间作响。这时他忽然分了神。树梢间的那声音是如此剧烈，几乎在他耳边轰响，在某些不经意的瞬间，它听起来就像一阵疯狂的大笑。

某种新的感觉攫住了他，即便他已经毛骨悚然。

也许笑声不是小丑的，也不是其他任何人——也许，有某种东西，潜伏在时空里外，趴在那，就像蛆虫，就像哥谭一角的阿卡姆，蚕食一切，在静寂无声时大笑起来，笑声从遥远的地方传来，裹挟在风里，穿过树梢。它嘲笑时间，嘲笑规则，嘲笑蝙蝠侠，嘲笑小丑。

也许笑声本身就是个象征。它过于宽广，超出认知，是某种全新的、人类无法获得的体验。那什么才能获得它？

在他想出答案以前，爆炸声和强光打断了他。他的车为了躲避偏进了一条窄巷，他从上面摔出去几米远。

“夜翼，这里是红头罩。”他勉强支起身子，检查着身上的伤口。“有人也在关照我。”

“你还好吗？我听到了爆炸。”

“不差。我也得花点时间解决麻烦了。你觉得他能坚持住吗？”

“我相信他。”夜翼说。“也相信你。”

他怔了一秒，接着切断连线，射出钩索跳到屋顶上去。

十五分钟后他把喽啰绑起来丢在了天台，赶到了蝙蝠侠所在的仓库。钻进通风管时，里面已经灌满了黄绿色的毒烟。好在他已经不会再受它更多的影响了。刚才的想法还在他脑子里忽闪，他依然思绪翻腾。

他跳出通风管，落了地，用手挥开眼前过于浓郁的烟雾。这里寂静无声，战斗似乎已经结束了，浓雾完全阻挡了他的视线。他谨慎地挪着脚步，突然踢到了什么东西。他蹲下身去。那是稻草人。

那人也看清了他，正要翻身起来，他手里的枪率先抵住了他的脑袋。“你一定还记得那一枪的滋味。”他说。

这时烟雾又消散了一些，杰森转头望去，发现不远处就是躺着的蝙蝠侠。他似乎还没恢复意识。

于是杰森压低着声音、一字一顿地问枪下的人：“有必要吗？”

稻草人的喉咙里发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。“你真的不明白？”

“你完全可以做好十二分准备再出来露面。可你非要出来炫耀自己的试验品，把它们卖给混账、卖给孩子。”

“这是我的初衷。我们第一次见面我就告诉你了。”

“那不是我们第一次见面。”

“什么？”

“这不重要。”他把枪在那人额头上摁得更紧了，“重要的是，我现在应该怎么处置你。”

他并不是在单纯威胁。蝙蝠侠依然昏迷不醒，现在他握有百分之百的主动权。他必须做出决定。也许就算枪响了一声，蝙蝠侠也不会那么容易清醒的。

“你没看到那些人吸食的样子吗？”稻草人问，“他们对待它就像对待其他毒品一样。他们离不开恐惧，他们迷恋恐惧。”

“我看到一个傻子大笑着说他觉得痛苦。”

“因为恐惧能够挖掘他们内心的黑暗，挖掘他们的痛苦。哥谭需要这种痛苦。”

“不，克莱恩，你不明白什么是恐惧，也不明白是痛苦。”他说，“它们远远不止如此。”

稻草人盯着他安静了一会。“上次我的毒气侵入了你的头罩。这次你似乎做好了防御措施。”

“很不巧，我正呼吸着你的宝贝呢。”

“你却没有反应？”稻草人瞪着眼，“你没有感觉到恐惧？”

“我感觉到了。”他说，“可我不怕你。”

稻草人大笑起来。“你很特别。开枪吧，我也不怕你。”

他们沉默地对峙着。杰森抿紧了嘴。他依然用枪抵着那人的脑门，脸慢慢凑近。稻草人望着他，甚至没有有一丝颤抖。

这时蝙蝠侠咳嗽了一声。他曲起了一只腿，抬起手艰难地拂散毒烟。杰森收回了枪。

“你就自食其果吧。”他说。

他趁其不备扯掉了稻草人脸上的防毒罩，甩了出去，然后在那人混乱的叫声中站起身，朝蝙蝠侠走去。

“感觉怎么样？”他问。

“帮我一把。”蝙蝠侠说。

他弯腰下去，将蝙蝠侠的一只手臂架在肩膀上，扶他起来。他们缓缓走出仓库。

等蝙蝠侠精神状况好转了一些，他们立刻前去和戈登警长汇合。在蝙蝠灯旁边，戈登和他握了手，拍了拍他的肩膀。他不清楚这究竟算什么级别的待遇。

蝙蝠侠和戈登交流时他站在一边，不置一词。他知道还存留的恐惧毒气将被没收，销毁，负责运输贩卖的人们将入狱，而稻草人会被送回疯人院去。可这不是结束。这只是前兆。

世界也是这样。不朽的荣誉中，世界会再次坠入深渊，回到最混沌的时刻。可一切也会重来。

所以那个声音在笑他们。他们的一生在漫长的时间进程中，也不过是一片落叶，打着旋掉在地上。

在剩下的事物交代完毕，戈登转身之际，他们一如既往地溜走了。但越过三座建筑以后，杰森叫住了蝙蝠侠。

那时，蝙蝠侠站在楼顶边缘，背后一片白光。蝙蝠状的投影就在他们顶上的天际。杰森皱紧眉头瞧着他，下定决心开口了：

“我知道你对我的看法，我也没有打算去反驳。但是现在这里有些问题，我希望你能给我一个答案。”

“稻草人这么做是迟早的事。不是吗？在这里，人人都要参与这场游戏——”他顿了顿，改口道，“这场战争。”

“所有人都在按自己的原则打这场仗。我不想去评论这其中的孰是孰非，原则不是你的特权，更不是我的。”

“我们都想制定哥谭的规则，让它按我们的原则运转。可是你看，我们谁给的方案似乎都没有好结果，因为哥谭好像从没采纳它们。”

“你真的觉得，哥谭是能被我们掌控的吗？”他问，“真的有人能够左右哥谭？真的有人可能打赢这场战争？”

蝙蝠侠在风声中一言不发。许久过后，他说：“我们赢不了这场战争，杰森。但我们不能输。”

他不等杰森再度开口，就张开披风从天台跃下。杰森呆愣在原地。

杰森·陶德不该如此狂妄自大。蝙蝠侠一定在某时某刻也听到了那阵笑声，而他很快认清楚了一切，欣然接受，同时继续他的反抗。

他自嘲着，也转身向下一栋建筑奔去。是的，蝙蝠侠知道他们只能得到接连不断的失败。但他们必须要去面对，他们不能恐惧。

等他一个翻滚停住了身体，他抬头，夜翼正站在三步之外的地方。那人身上的制服沾满了泥水与鲜血，嘴唇肿了，左边脸颊发青，面具也掉了一半，露出一只深蓝的眼睛。

他在那一刻突然想到了迪克·格雷森本人，不带任何比喻和延伸含义。他蓦地慌乱起来。

“干的不错。”迪克歪着头打量他，简短地评价。

“我说到做到。”

“你说要聊聊，所以我来了。现在我们可以聊了。”

“就我和你？”

“就我和你。”

他在心里痛骂着自己。这就是他现在要面对的失败。

“先处理了伤口再说，”他故作镇静地回应，“我的一个安全屋在两百米外，我猜你也知道。那时候我们有的是时间聊。”

“不过追踪器还是先还给你。”他把外套脱了下来扔给迪克，“下次我再和你算这账。”

“你发现了它却什么也没做？”

“有必要吗？”他反问。

有什么东西顺着风在他和迪克中间穿过了。他看到迪克脸色变了变。他不敢确定迪克究竟明白没有——他迈出了步子，急忙朝自己的安全屋去。哥谭的霓虹闪花了他的眼，可他就是不敢停下来。

迪克看着那红色的影子跳下屋顶。他听到，杰森·陶德哈哈大笑。他回头望望自己手里带着窟窿、迎风飘扬的外套，那就像一面常败将军的旗子。

**Author's Note:**

> 化用了一下阿卡姆骑士里稻草人的台词：No more savior, no more hope, no more Batman  
> *出自果戈里《外套》里对阿卡基·阿卡基耶维奇的亡魂的描述  
> *最后一句借用海明威的比喻  
> *标题其实是《变形记》里主角妹妹的一句“你，格里高尔！”变过来的。在我心里，这个故事首先揭露了family issue:)


End file.
